Three Hearts, Two Cities
by WhiteSword6621
Summary: Retelling of the Trojan War; Ametreus loves Paris, but he brought Helen with him and Ametreus blames Helen for the downfall of both Troy and two cultures.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I don't own Troy. But who does? (This is based off the book, so perhaps Homer owns it, but I haven't read Troy so...)  
  
Sorry if this doesn't go like history, I'm kind of tweaking things for my own purpose!  
  
Ametreus stood upon her balcony overlooking the sparkling sea. She closed her eyes, letting the wind push against her face. 'This is Troy. This is my beloved home' She thought in content. Her father was kind to her, he loved and valued her above all else. This was why, at 18, she was not married. He wanted to find a suitor who would truly made her happy and love her. Her eyes opened as a gull cried above her. Another sight greeted her. White sails, coming into port. Her heart leapt. Paris! She had known Paris, Youngest Prince of Troy, since they were both five years old. They had been playmates until age twelve, and had been friends who joked around since then. He was her friend, her confidant. But there was one secret she hadn't told him. She loved him as more than just a friend. Ametreus needed no other sight. Paris was home now! Home from Sparta across the Aegean Sea. She ran inside, forgetting to be a lady.  
"Mother! Father! Paris is back! I'm going to meet him!" She called, running for the door.  
"Ametreus, your parasol! Take it with you!" Her mother called after her. As an afterthought, Ametreus picked up her parasol and hurried outside towards the docks. There was a great crowd gathered around the docks. Ametreus pushed her way to the front. A nice cool wind blew over the crowd, and Ametreus held firmly to the parasol. After what seemed like ages, the ships reached land. There was a flash of blue and gold, and Ametreus knew it as Paris. She slipped over to where his boat was unloading.  
"Paris!" She called, throwing down the parasol. He turned to see her and smiled, his white teeth flashing in the streaming sunlight.  
"Ametreus!" She ran up and hugged him and then backed away, picking up the parasol again. He clasped her hand.  
"I'm glad you're home, Paris. What happened?" She asked. Paris smiled.  
"Secrets, I'm afraid." Suddenly, someone interrupted the reunion.  
"Paris, could you help me?" Someone asked. Who else called him by his first name? Paris turned to help a woman out of the boat, extending his hand to help her onto shore. The woman wore half of a mesh veil, covering from her nose down to her neck. She wore a light blue dress, and her honey colored blonde hair was piled on her head, leaving a few tendrils falling down. Paris's smile grew as he turned to this new woman.  
"Paris, won't you introduce me to your friend?" She asked coyly. Ametreus took her hand back, puzzled. Who was this woman?  
"Forgive me, milady. This is my close friend Ametreus. Ametreus, this is lady Helen, a visitor from Sparta. She wished to travel, and we agreed to bring her." Helen quickly hugged Ametreus and then laughed. She smelled like the sea and the wind, and her laugh was both gentle and free. Paris smiled and squeezed Helen's hand. Ametreus stood stiffly, and somehow managed to smile.  
"Welcome to Troy, a great city indeed." Helen's eyes wandered around, looking at the city and the sea and the people.  
"Truly, it is." Ametreus's heart gave a painful wrench. She saw the shine in Paris's eyes as he looked at Helen.  
"I...I must be going. My, my father, he wants my help."  
"What does he need?"  
"I...I don't know. I just know he needs me. Good day." Ametreus hurried away to soothe her spinning head and shuddering heart. She stepped inside her house and headed up the stairs.  
"Ametreus? Is that you?" Her mother called.  
"Yes Mother."  
"Odd. I would've expected you and Paris to spend the day in the courtyard, as usual."  
"The Prince was busy, Mother." Ametreus said tiredly. Yes, he was busy. With someone else. 


	2. Talking with Peace

Disclaimer – I don't own Troy.  
  
It was a week (I apologize if I get times wrong, especially because in the book the war took about 10-14 years...and in the movie it seemed to take...weeks.) before Ametreus saw Paris again. He had sent a messenger to her house, asking her to meet him in the palace. Her heart leapt. Perhaps he had sent the wench home by now! She picked up the skirts of her gown and began to hurry towards the palace, struggling to move as fast as she wished and still hold her wretched parasol. When she reached the palace, she asked a servant to lead her to Prince Paris. The serving maid bowed.  
  
"As you wish, milady." Ametreus was led through the maze of passages and corridors she and Paris had haunted during their childhood. She smiled wryly as she remembered how Hector had always been a corridor behind, yelling at the hidden figures to quit their games. Paris had always liked to play tricks on Hector as children. Finally, the maid stopped outside a door. From behind it, Ametreus could hear running water. Ametreus thanked the maid and hurried in. The room had been built so that through a large rectangular cut in the ceiling, water from a river flowed in, forming a waterfall. It splashed down a wall of rock to fall into a pool that had been made. Flat topped rocks were around the pool, providing chairs. Paris was treading water in the middle of the pool. He had discarded of his shirt, but wore a loincloth (a LONG loincloth...not like Tarzan.) around his waist. He looked distracted, but looked up when he heard Ametreus shut the door. His brown eyes softened and he smiled.  
  
"Ametreus! It's good to see you! Come in, the water's fine." He said with a laugh. Ametreus grinned and after slipping her sandals off, sat with her feet dangling in the water.  
  
"I can't come in. I didn't bring a spare gown. You failed to mention that." She pointed out. Paris smiled and swam over, grabbing her bare ankle with one hand and tugged threateningly.  
  
"Please? I promise I'll pay you back whatever money is needed to buy a new one." Paris promised, pleading. Ametreus grinned and shook her head. She leaned over and tapped his head.  
  
"No thank you, Prince. I quite like staying dry." She said haughtily. Paris smirked.  
  
"Is that so?" He cupped his hands and splashed water up at her. Ametreus laughed and leaned back.  
  
"I should call the REAL prince and have him punish you!" Ametreus teased, referring to Hector. Paris played along.  
  
"Oh no, not the High and Mighty Prince Hector! I would be flogged and forced to sleep on a bed of needles for weeks!" Paris laughed. Everyone in the palace knew that Hector was very easy on Paris when it came to punishment.  
  
"At least Prince Hector has the decency not to splash a lady!" Ametreus chided. Paris grinned and splashed her again.  
  
"Oh come on Amet, just come in. If you're afraid," He taunted, "then jump and I'll catch you." He backed up a few feet and held out his arms. Ametreus raised an eyebrow and scowled.  
  
"I have never been scared in my life, Paris." She seethed. She stood up on the rock. "I should have you forfeit your life for speaking such blasphemy!" She threatened. A second later, she raised her arms over her head and dove into the water behind Paris. He laughed when she surfaced again and pulled her hair out of her face.  
  
"I knew that would get you in." He said proudly. Ametreus glared at him, focusing on how difficult it was to swim in a dress. He swam closer to her. Her eyes locked with his intense dark eyes and she looked down, sinking slightly in the cool water to hide her blushing face.  
  
"Amet, can I talk to you about something?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Of course." Ametreus granted.  
  
"You can't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I swear." She assured him, just like when they were little and he confessed to breaking his brother's prized toy elephant.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" He asked then, his deep eyes locking once more on Ametreus's light green ones.  
  
"No." Ametreus said quickly, almost too quickly. She wondered why he couldn't see through her lie, how he couldn't feel her heart making the water around them pulse and that her face had turned so fiery red it looked like she smashed tomatoes on her face.  
  
"I'm in love." He confided, a smile instantly lighting up his face. Ametreus's jaw dropped.  
  
"By the Gods Paris, with whom?" Ametreus cried, feeling as if heart had shuttled her backwards. A heavenly expression settled of Paris's face.  
  
"With Helen." He said in a low voice.  
  
"Helen?" Ametreus yelped, appalled. The room was spinning, it seemed too hot and cold all at once.  
  
"When you find love Amet, you'll hope it'll never leave. It consumes you, it makes you happy no matter what is happier, it makes you brave and fearless and terrified at the same time. "Ametreus wished she could focus on something.  
  
"Paris...Paris...Helen? Helen of Sparta?"  
  
"Helen of Troy." Paris reprimanded sharply. Ametreus somehow managed to swim over to a rock, and with her arms pulled herself up. She was standing up to go but Paris grabbed her ankle again.  
  
"Listen to me!" He said, desperate for someone to talk to him, some advice. He crawled up onto the rock as well and held tightly to her wrist so that she would stay still.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to my best friend." He said firmly. Ametreus sighed and stopped struggling, cursing herself for giving in to him and his pleading look.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Helen was married at sixteen to Menelaus, the Spartan king. When Hector and I met with the king for the peace talk, I met Helen. We connected. Afterwards, we got together and when it came time to leave...I took her with me. It wasn't fair. Menelaus cheated on Helen with every servant, every maid, every other man's wife. But Helen was kept away from everyone like a dog with rabies. She came with me because she loves me. And I love her." Paris finished, his eyes meeting Ametreus. She knew what he was asking. Slowly, she put her hand under his chin.  
  
"You did what you thought was right. But Paris, oh Paris...what will happen to the rest of us not protected by love's shield? Menelaus will be angry, very angry. His brother is powerful Paris. I fear that the rest of us will pay." She told him simply. Then she got up and left Paris to ponder.  
  
---- Sorry it took me so long to write this! But I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. More is on the way! 


	3. Fights

Disclaimer - I don't own Troy or any affiliates, etc. It belongs to...I forget the names but just not to me.

After leaving home in a rush, Ametreus avoided Paris. It was easy, with him being so enthralled with Helen, and with Priam so happy at his son's returns that no affairs that called Ametreus's family to the palace took place. It wasn't until later, when panic took hold of the city, that she caught another glimpse of him.

She was sitting on the balcony reading, when suddenly, the gong rang out, spewing forth the warning. There was screaming in the streets and infants were crying, wives screaming for their husbands and daughters yelling for their fathers. Ametreus's father ran up to the balcony and grabbed her arm, dragging her inside.

"What's going on?" Ametreus asked, startled. Her father shook his head quickly, and brought her to a room where her mother and two younger sisters stood.

"Do not look out the window." her father ordered.

"Father! We must go!" The eldest of Ametreus's brothers called. Her father dashed from the room. Her father and two oldest brothers were archers in the army of Troy. Ametreus was always proud; the city's archers were esteemed and beloved. Her youngest brother was cavalry. He had always loved racing his horse up and down the streets, and being in the cavalry put his skills to good use. The second her father's footsteps had faded, Ametreus ran to the window and pulled back the curtains, to her mother's futile cries. There, on the horizon, where a thousand ships. They stretched as far as her eyes could see, dotting the crystalline water. Ametreus felt her heart catch in her throat. In front of them all, was a ship with black sails. Against her will, she yelped and stumbled backwards. _The black sails of Achilles._ And her men would face them. Valiant Hector, who had been like a brother to her, and her own brothers, Enimor, Protesys, and Haraya.

"What is it?" Cried Nita, her youngest sister. Ametreus shook her head. Then she picked up her skirts and ran. Down the stairs and into the streets of Troy. Her heart was beating wildly when she finally entered the marble halls of the palace. There was the statue of Apollo, the city's protector. Ametreus quickly dropped to her knees and said a quick prayer, then staggered onto her feet and ran. It wasn't long before she found Paris in his room. Helen thankfully, wasn't there. Ametreus was glad; she was afraid that if she saw the blonde cow again she would strangle her. Paris was on his balcony, his eyes fixed on the black sails that drew nearer by the second.

"Paris, Paris please, give her back! Return Helen to Menelaus!" Ametreus pleaded, running to his side and tugging at his sleeve.

"What are you saying?" Paris asked, holding tightly to her shoulders. Ametreus felt tears of panic slide down her cheeks and she didn't bother wiping them away.

"Don't you see the sails, Paris? Achilles sails to Troy. We will never win." Ametreus sobbed. Paris pulled her towards him and forced her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"The walls of Troy do not let in invaders. We will be safe, Amet. Achilles is no match for my brother." Paris said, pride in his voice.

"Paris, look at all the ships. There are hundreds. Please Paris, is one woman worth thousands of men's lives?" Ametreus pleaded.

"Ametreus, I love Helen." Paris said firmly. "To me, she is worth everything." Ametreus felt her heart harden.

"You have a chance to save many men's lives! Please Paris, my family will be out there!"

"So will Hector."

"Paris!" Ametreus yelled, frustrated and scared. "I will not lost my family because you and that woman acted out of passion and cowardice!"

"Why are you saying this?" Paris yelled back.

"Give her back. Give her back and let the boys of Troy grow to be men!" Ametreus pleaded. She glanced at the sea again. The black sails were coming closer. Paris shook Ametreus gently and locked glances with her.

"I would sooner die than give her back." Paris whispered. Ametreus could find no words to say to that; instead, she did what she had always considered her worst vice, she dropped to her knees and allowed tears to take over. Paris knelt in front of her. "We have strong fighters. This is not the end of Troy. It's another war. We have always fought in the past, Ametreus. And we have always won." Paris said gently, wiping away stray tears.

"Do you love Troy?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your father? And Hector?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Ametreus's heart skipped a beat at hearing that, but she knew it was not meant the way she wished.

"And you love Helen."

"Yes." Ametreus took his hand and squeezed it.

"Then you will let her go back. You will not make her an idol, something to be fought and won. You will give her back to where she belongs and forget this foolishness."

"I cannot do that. She belongs with me!" Paris argued. Ametreus rose once more, and too quickly for Paris to follow, she ran out. As she was leaving the room, she cross paths with Helen, who stood stunned, obviously having overheard the exchange between the friends.

"Your brothers fight for me?" Helen whispered in disbelief. Ametreus choked out a laugh.

"My brothers," she snapped, "fight for Troy." With that, she ran home.

When the battle was over, Haraya lay dead. His faithful horse, Oroyo, had survived, and was given to the family to try and ease their grief. The family mourned for twelve days, as was custom. But after that, her father and two remaining brothers were called back to the wall to fight. It was then that they brought home news. That Paris was going to fight Menelaus, and try to end the war. Ametreus could not find it in her heart to go and try to dissuade him. She knew Hector would try his best, and Helen most likely would try as well. But on the day, Ametreus found herself standing at the top of the wall, with Priam, Helen, Andromache, and the other royals. The two wives were seated with Priam. Tentatively, she approached the wall. Below, Hector and Paris were riding towards Menelaus. After a quick exchange, Hector and Agamemnon backed away, leaving Paris and Menelaus.

"Oh Paris, you aren't a fighter!" Ametreus whispered. Her fingers scrabbled against the top of the wall as she tried to overcome uselessness. The blood was pounding in her ears. There was a first exchange of blows; Paris was clumsy and defenseless. Ametreus moaned and covered her eyes. Upon hearing the next crashes and thuds of metal, her eyes flew open and she leaned forward to see. Paris's shield was knocked away, and so was his helmet. Ametreus couldn't stand it. Leaning forward even farther, she opened her mouth to call out. A hand suddenly went over her mouth. It was Andromache, Hector's wife. Helen had come to the wall and was standing noiselessly, an expression of pain on her face. A jet of hatred shot through Ametreus.

"If you love him, you will not disgrace him by calling for him." Andromache whispered in Ametreus's ear. Ametreus was shivering by now, especially as Menelaus aimed brutal, well aimed blows at him. Ametreus realized that Andromache had watched her husband in battle before, and had to stand by. But Hector was skilled, he was the Jewel of Troy. Paris was down then. Ametreus held back her screams and shuddered again. Andromache hugged her tighter. And then Menelaus neared him, going in for the kill. Ametreus strained against Andromache's tight restrain, and she opened her mouth again but one of the servants had come and placed her hand firmly over her mouth. But Paris was backing away. He was scuffling towards Hector. And then he had latched onto Hector's leg. Menelaus began to yell.

"Is this who you left me for?" he screamed. Helen drew a sharp intake of breath and looked away. Paris would not get up. Menelaus advanced, Hector ran him through. And then the leaders were calling orders, and Paris was riding back into the city walls. Helen returned to her seat. Ametreus wrenched herself out of Andromache's arms and ran down into the streets of the city. Paris was just riding by. He turned his head and saw her just as she came to a halt and watched him. He turned his head as if ashamed and spurred on his horse.

I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! A huge thanks to 'I Stole Brad Pitt' for her reminder to update. And I'd like to add that this story is NOT a mary-sue. That is not my intent at all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update more often! Please review!


End file.
